Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief Sent back into time
by MarylandAngels
Summary: Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia are sent back in time to Olympus to read the Percy Jackson series. Will others join them? Will Percy come? This takes place after Son of Neptune and before The Argo II arrives. This is my first story so don't judge me. Sorry for the bad summary
1. They are in the past?

Percy Jackson Trip To The Past

Camp Half-Blood

Annabeth was sitting on the beach staring into the ocean. It has been several months since they have found where Percy was. She thought about all the things they did together like return Zeus's bolt, save Grover in the sea of monsters, saved Artemis from the sky, and lots more. The only thing she could think about before a bright surrounded her was "I miss him".

Olympus

A bright light was in the center of the room. The gods became silent. Before them stood three demigods two girls and one boy blinking from daze.

_Why have you summoned us?_ a girl asked

_We didn't summon you and who are you?_ Athena asked

Then the demigods looked at each other confused. Then a note appeared on the ground

_There's a note_. one of the girls said

_Well read it_. Zeus said impatiently she said

_Dear gods and Demigods we have sent these future demigods to the past the read books about our favorite demigod. Please don't harm the demi gods in any way it may change the future for the worst. Sincerely, Apollo and Hermes P.S. we will send more demigods later so be ready_

Everyone stared at the note in surprise Then Apollo and Hermes said_ "we rule_".

_Who are you!_ Zeus thundered

A girl steped fowared _Im Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and Olympus architect._

Before anyone could ask a questions the other girl came up and said

_Im Thalia Grace, Dautghter of Zeus and lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis_.

_But... your a tree._ Zeus said sadly

I was a tree the a friend got me out. Thalia said looking at Annabeth

_wait... what happened to Zoe?_ Artemis said worried

Then the boy steped forward.

_Im Nico id Angelo, son of Hades._ Looking at Zeus expression he added_ I was born before the oath and was put in the Lotus Hotel and casino._

_I told you to kill them!_ Zeus said glaring at Hades

_Like woud kill my son. What would you have done in my position._ Lets just say that shut Zeus up

Then a box appeared on the floor. Annabeth opened it and her eyes widened. Thalia looked over her sholder and her eyes widened too. Now Annabeth had a tear going down her cheek.

Athena wondered why she was crying

_What are the books called?_ Athena asked trying to release the tension

_There called Percy... Jackson and the Olympians The lightning Thief, Sea of Monsters, Titans Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth, and The Last Olympian_. Annabeth said

_Who wants to read first?_ Athena asked oblivious to the fast Posidon and Annabeth paled, at the titles

_I will!_ Nico said


	2. I will soon

I might not post for a bet because don't have the books yet, I will soon though, amazon takes forever when the have to refill the on the books. I will wright about other things that you will be interested in so please review. Hopefully I will get the books this month but don't count on that. XD


	3. I Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Theacher

**I am only able to post because i'm using **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Percy. Come here!**

**Percy: What!**

**Me: Come here!**

**Percy: Why!**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Percy: (now in the room) No!**

**Me: Do you want be to blow up your school?!**

**Percy: Fine! MarylandAngel does not own Percy Jackson or Hero's of Olympus. And any of its people!**

**Me: That wasn't so bad you didn't die.**

**Percy: Oh ha ha! (splashes MarylandAngel with water then leaves)**

**Me: Your so nice (I mumbled)**

**Oh I love those kinds of disclaimers. Now let the chapter begin!**

* * *

right before the began a bright white light filled, they heard screaming then 5 demigods and 1 satyr fell on the floor. They got up groaning, then bowed as they figured out where they where.

"Introduce yourselfs" Zeus thundered

"Don't you remember Lord Zeus?" a satyr asked

"Again I don't know who any of you are neither do the rest of the Olympians!" Zeus said

"We have traveled to the past, that's why they don't know us" Annabeth said to the group. They all turned to see Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia.

"What, how did you get here Annabeth?" asked a boy covered in grease

"Introduce yourselfs!" Zeus thundered again

"Better introduce yourselfs then we will explain" Nico said still holding the book

"K" then the boy with all the grease stepped up and said " Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, fire user" he stepped back into line

Then a beautiful girl stepped forward "Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, charm speaker and if you call me beautiful or dumb you will regret it!" then smiled and stepped back into line.

"Your daughter is scary" Apollo whispered to Aphrodite and she just smiled

Then the satyr stepped forward " Grover Underwood Lord of the Wild" then stepped back into line

Then a boy stepped forward he grew nervous "Jason Grace son of Jupiter Praetor of the twelfth legion" Zeus's from flickered

"What are the Greeks doing with the Romans!" Athena yelled

"The future is messed up" was Jason replied then went back in line

then a tall boy stepped up " Frank Zhang son of Mars and shape shifter" He stepped back into line as Ares's from flickered

Then the last girl stepped up who was staring at Jason "Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto" And Nico just glanced a her sayin _Don't talk about me _and she nodded and now Zeus and Poseidon where staring at Hades but didn't say anything

"Hazel?" Jason asked surprized she just smiled and went back into line but glanced at him said _Talk to you later_

"Well guess we should introduce ourselfs to the Romans, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena" Frank and Hazel just stared at her and covered their mouths. Annabeth just looked at them

" Nico Di Angelo son of Hades"

"Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus"

"Now that we introduced ourselfs lets start reading" Hermes said

"reading?" Leo asked

"we are reading about Percy's adventures, there are seven books in all so lets get reading and Nico is starting us off" Thalia said every demigods (except Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth) eyes widened.

"Lets read!" Hestia said from the hearth

"Ok This book is called **Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Lightning Thief** Chapter one...

**"I accidentally vaporize My Pre-Algerbra Teacher," **

"Who did he mange to do that?" Apollo asked laughing

"Who know?" Grover said

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

The demigods nodded in agreement.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"Oh Gods NO RUNN! Thalia yelled

** close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Thats not so bad for him" Annabeth told Thalia

**Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

"Check" Nico said.

** It's scary.**

"Check"

** Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Double check"

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

Annabeth made a little choking sound at the name which didn't go unnoticed by Athena and Aphrodite.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes" all the demigods but the trio said

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"He even admits it!" Laughed Hermes

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Sounds like fun." Athena said.

"More like torture" Poseidon said.

**I know-it sounds like torture.**

Everyone laughed.

** Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

"Sounds like Chiron." Athena mused.

** You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"He falls ashleep in class!" Athena said looking very pale

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Yeah right" Thalia snorted.

**Boy, was I wrong.**

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

There was a moment of silence then everyone burst out laghing.

"What do you think he was aiming for?" Nico said between laughs.

"Who wouldn't aim for the bus?" Hermes said.

** And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

Cue more laughter.

** And the time before that… Well, you get the idea.**

"Awwwww. I wanted to hear more." Said Apollo.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Ewww, What kind of lunch is that?" said Aphrodite and Athena asked

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

"Thats nice to know how highly he thinks about me" Grover muttered under his breath as everyone laughed

** He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Way to blow your cover," Annabeth said to Grover

"But its enchiladas they where so good!" Grover said then everyone busted up

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Do it!" Ares yelled. He wanted more action.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"Yeah. I do too but not to wear." Apollo and Hermes said

"Idiots" Artemis muttured.

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"Awwww why did you do that" Ares said to Grover

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me."You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

Nobody noticed Poseidon pale.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer" informed Athena

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

_Why does that sound familiar... _Hades and Nico thought.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

_Why is my Fury there... _thought Hades

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said,"You're absolutely right."**

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said,"Will you shut up?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course it did" Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and surpizingly Frank and Hazel said

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"Why did it have to be that one?" Asked the elder gods who experienced it shuddered.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because …"**

**"Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"GOD!" All the gods yelled.

"I'm sure Chiron will correct him," Annabethlsaid quickly. She didn't want her boyfriend vaporized.

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

The gods calmed

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And … he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

All the elder gods shuddered

**"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"How? That was centuries of fighting,… and. Paragraph… Poseidon stop laughing… ARGH!" said Athena out of bewilderment.

**Some snickers from the group.**

"Why are they laughing he got it right" Said Annabeth

"I don't know. Mortals are weird." Nico said.

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend,"Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"BUSTED" Apollo and Hermes yelled.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

"We think like a goat" Apollo aid as everyone laughed.

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed."Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"Oh Chiron" Annabeth said shaking her head.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"All men are doofuses." Artemis said.

"C'mon, sis, you know you love us." Said Apollo.

"Don't call me sis!"

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"That's observant." Athena said.

The demigods looked at each other. That has to be the only time Athena complimented him.

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"For a good reason seaweed brain' Annabeth murmured.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted:"What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. **

"Sounds like my kind of class," Hermes said.

"That can be very hard at times" Hera said and every looked at her than back st the book

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas.**

At this all the gods looked at Zeus.

** We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

Now they were looking at both Zeus and Poseidon.

"Why are you guys fighting?" asked Athena. They just shrugged.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"Is a monster" Jason asked

Grover nodded

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."**

"understatement of a lifetime!" Thalia said.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

There was silence then they all burst out laughing.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"Ahhhh," The goddesses cooed.

Artermis thought_ This boy seems different I shall give him a try_

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

"Hmm.." Said Hephaestus probably thinking how to make a motorized calf table.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

"Eww" Aphrodite squeaked the other goddesses didn't look good either. While Annabeth and Thalia looked murderous

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"Well that's attractive," Apollo joked.

"Well its true" Grover said and made everyone gag

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

"A _wave?" _Athena asked looking suspiciously at Poseidon.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

**"-the water-"**

**"-like it grabbed her-"**

"POSEIDON" yelled Zeus. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Fine. Thats my son." Poseidon said was about to go kill the boy, considering the look on his face so Poseidon added "The Note said that we can't change the future or it will turn out for the worst"

"Fine," said Zeus after a while. He slomped down in his throne.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"Never guess your punishment!" yelled Hermes.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"No duh."

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But-"**

**"You-will-stay-here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"You don't want to be on the receiving end of that." Said Nico shuddering.

** Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

"Never is," said Annabeth.

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

Poseidon Paled and looked like a ghost

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket."Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

"Get away with what?" Athena asked.

Nobody answered.

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't…"**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"YOU SENT A fURY AFTER MY SON!" yelled Poseidon turning to Hades.

Out of Desperation Hades said " I don't know it hasn't happened yet."

Poseidon glared at him but motioned for Nico to read.

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

Everyone cheered. and Poseidon relaxed

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

"He's still letting the mist affect him?" Athena asked.

Again Nobody answered

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" Poseidon asked.

**I said, "Who?"**

"Like fatherlike son" Apollo said as everyone laughed.

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

* * *

**Hoped you liked it there should be another one up by the end of thr week**

**Please review and show some support**

**Blue Cookies for everyone! XD**


End file.
